the_official_big_lez_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayn-O
"It's a big clump of energy, is what it is. It's what Earth's made of, Earth's a big clump of energy mate." - Wayn-O to Lez whilst picking through the creek, Season 4, Episode 2. Wayne, commonly referred to as 'Wayn-O", is one of the main 4 sasquatches, and a tertiary character, who's most prominent in Choomah Island 2. He is usually quiet and tries not to involve himself in excessive dialogue. Wayn-O is seen consistently throughout but does not share the same spotlight as Donny or Sassy does. Wayn-O is usually seen with a cane which he rests on, and Owlie on his shoulder as a perch. He lives with the other sasquatches next to Lez's house. He seems older and wiser than the other three sasquatches, despite Sassy's ominous suggestions as to how old he himself is, mainly his saying that he was there when they invented chess, and informing Donny of what dimension they're in, suggesting they have lived in different ones. Season 1 Donny appears in Season 1, episode 2, The Volcano Bong where Donny, Sassy, Wayn-O and Owlie all take hits. Wayn-O steps up after Donny's turn and cracks his fingers before taking a hit. This scene isn't shown due to Sassy being called by Lez, and inviting him down to take a hit, thus ending the episode on Lez taking a hit with enthusiastic cheers of "Pull, pull, pull!" Season 2 Episode 1 When the boys fail to break the season 2 sign, sassy calls out to Wayn-O in the background, to which he replies with "what", to which sassy asks him to bring a wrecking ball up to break it. Wayn-O can be heard driving the wrecking ball up to the sign. The boys shout instructions and directions for him, and despite this, crashes and fails. Episode 5 This is the episode in which Lez and the boys go to prison before the Choomah outbreak on the city. The episode begins with sassy being interrogated by a Police Officer, and the scene fades to the four sasquatches and Owlie driving to a water park. After scruffy gets the piss taken out of him for not bringing shoes, Wayn-O births the famous line "What do you even need shoes for, you fuckin, dog haired...". On the second trip, they get pulled over and arrested by the police due to sassy holding drugs and firearms in his trunk. The only one who manages to escape is Donny Episode 6 This episode is the Prison where they break out of to fight the Choomah outbreak. "Look at these filthy convicts strutting around like they own the place" Wayn-O is among the characters during Lunch and provides only background dialogue. Episode 8 Wayn-O does NOT appear in the spaceship scene, despite claims that he does. Episode 10 Later in the saga of the Attack of The Choomahs, Wayn-O can be seen in line with Donny and scruffy, wielding an assault rifle and Clarence hiding behind him saying "Oh look at all the action, there's so much action, oh look at that action, oh". After the Choomahs are deceased Wayn-O thanks Warning Guy for breaking them out of prison. When asked why he was put in jail, he responded with "Selling drugs", which is a lie (See Episode 5). Choomah Island 2 Wayn-O appears first sitting inside the plane door where they meet before taking off. He tells Sassy "You need to take it easy on the fuckin drugs cunt", which sparks Sassy's response of "Fuck off, I don't even fucking do drugs mate, I'm fuckin straight edge", even though Sassy must take a hit at least every 10-15 minutes (There is a scene of Sassy freaking out in Choomah Island 1, where he doesn't get a hit for 20 minutes and looks agitated and shifty). Wayn-O is the first to tell Clarence to "Fuck up cunt" in the Episode. A testament to his usual silence, Wayn-O does not join in when they laugh at Sassy, or when they in unison say "Nah, nah, nah". = Category:Characters